The Future
by Promise.Me.Promise
Summary: Before the promise day comes Ed and Al go to see Winry, and they decide to talk about the future. Their futures and what they hope will happen if they come out alive from the fighting. Sorry I suck at summeries! Some Edwin  somewhat  mention of Royai


**So I got bored and decided to make a short story, I dont know if it turned out good or not haha. I was too lazy to make new chapters for my other fics but I will soon I promise! So please enjoy and review if you want to! Thanks~**

"What did you do?" Winry demanded angrily upon seeing Ed's newly crushed automail.

"You're automail was crushed to easily during a fight," Ed informed her testily.

"Ignore his attitude Winry," Al kindly spoke to the 17 year old girl who acted more like a sister to him than a best friend. "He is just mad that he was beat in a fight, that's all."

"I would have won if my arm had been stronger!" Ed huffed angrily.

"If you weren't swinging your arm all around it would still be attached!" Winry yelled at him, debating with herself if she should bring out her handy dandy wrench that loved connecting to Ed's head.

"Well you should have made my automail knowing that I would be in fights all the time!" Ed shot at her before he could stop himself.

"I did! You were just being too careless with it!" Winry glared at him, her hand inching toward the worktable that held the wrench. "Plus you shouldn't be in too many fights anyway. You are a state alchemist! How many enemies can you possibly have? Besides Granny and me of course."

"Not every one is as grateful to state alchemist as you two are," Ed sarcastically muttered.

Winry narrowed her eyes at Ed. "Don't be sarcastic Ed. Come on, you cant have _that _many enemies. People don't like pissing off the military, especially not a state alchemist."

"What ever, you wont believe me anyways," Ed muttered stomping towards the couch to lay casually on it.

"Edward," Winry huffed annoyed. _Why did he have to act like such a baby sometimes?_

"Not many people like the military," Al voiced in, staying in the door way blocking anyone from trying to come into the room. Not on purpose though, Al sometimes forgot how big the suit of armor was.

"Well geez I wonder why?" Winry rolled her eyes walking over to Ed to examine how much he had ruined of her beautiful automail.

"I actually do wonder why sometimes," Ed admitted sticking out his arm so that she could peer at it closely determining what she would have to fix and how much it would cost.

"Some people just hate the military for no reason," Al muttered. "Others have perfect reasons. It just depends on that person, brother."

"Wouldn't it be all for the best if everyone like the people who were governing them?" Ed questioned. "Wouldn't it make the lives of everyone much more peaceful?"

"No," Winry shook her head frowning as she poked part of the automail that had been ripped off.

"Why not?" Ed demanded confused.

"Then there wouldn't be anyone to argue the military's ways when they did something wrong," Winry thoughtfully informed the two shocked boys. "Even though it seems that way now, there are people secretly fighting for what is right in this world. People like Mustang and Miss Riza. Even you Ed. You fight for the people, disobeying the military when you have to."

"Still people hate the military," Ed shook his head shaking his blonde hair.

"They don't know that there are people fighting for them though," Al said. "They believe that the military will always remain the same and that's why they are so angry."

"They don't know what we know," Winry added in. "Even though I'm one of the people who know that some military personal are fighting for the people, I still have doubts about what will happen in the future."

"We all do," Ed sighed.

Winry blinked in surprise. "You?"

"Yeah," Ed blushed slightly. "One of these days I might get into a fight that I wont come out of. Al might never get his body back. You might never become the greatest automail mechanic. The military might rule over the country forever in its twisted grasp. Something tragic might happen soon and the people will never know. They will go on like nothing happened. The only ones who will know is us."

"We are the ones who will be the most effected by what will happen in the future," Al agreed. "That's because we know that the future isn't going to be all pleasant as most people think."

"Even people who hate the military wont think anything bad will happen soon," Winry muttered leaning her head down closely to Ed's automail hand, looking for signs of damage.

"They know nothing, which means when something happens they will be the ones to go on normally while we are licking our wounds," Ed muttered.

"Isnt that the way you want it?" Winry smiled slightly at him. "You are the hero of people, remember? You would be mad if you weren't involved with the fighting, right?"

"Yeah," Ed blushed some more which made Al chuckle to himself softly.

"What will you think will happen after _that_ day?" Winry turned to pick up a small screw driver to untwist one of Ed's screws.

"Who knows," Ed shrugged having not given it much thought before.

"I hope I get my body back," Al muttered. "That may sound a bit selfish when we know what kind of terror we have to face soon."

"Al if anyone should be selfish it should be you," Winry informed him. "You have been nothing but kind to everyone you meet. If you get the chance to get your body back, take it. Don't worry about everyone else, they will be fine."

Al shook his head arguing. "But-"

"Al don't. You deserve your body, I will make sure that you will get it back no matter what." Ed sounded so confident of himself. "No matter what it costs, after that day you will be flesh and bone once again."

"What if that doesn't happen?" Al whispered, voicing one of his many fears. "What if we fail?"

"We wont," Ed simply stated.

"Brother, you cant be sure," Al muttered shaking his head at his simple minded brother.

"Of course I can," Ed grinned widely. "I can defeat anyone that I'm faced with."

"Didn't you just say that you were worried that someone would beat you just a little bit ago?" Al sounded amused.

Ed ignored that comment. "We will get your body back no matter what, defeat Father, then come back here for some apple pie. That's a good plan to me."

"You make it sound so simple," Al muttered still doubting that they were strong enough to make everything calm again.

Winry smiled sadly up at her best friend. "Al, everything will be fine. You just have to believe in everyone. That's the only way that I wont freak out during it."

"Not you too," Ed sighed. "Didn't I just say everything will be fine?"

"Everyone is going to have _some_ kind of fear Ed, not everyone has a _small_ heart like you do," Winry purposely said to tick him off.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Ed screamed loudly into Winry's ear making her reach out and whack him in the head with her shiny new wrench. "OW! That hurt!"

"Then don't yell in my ear!" She hissed.

"What do you think will happen after that day?" Al questioned trying to get between the two fuming friends.

"I believe everything will become peaceful, with everyone able to live a great life to their hearts content. I also hope that you get your body back, Al. I hope when everything over that you two wont go far away all the time, but of course you will," Winry laughed, deciding not to add in that she wanted to get married because she was already in love with Ed but that would just make things awkward, especially since he didn't know she loved him like that. "I also hope that Mustang and Miss Riza will get married soon. That would be wonderful!"

"Those two?" Ed snorted. "Nothing will ever change between them! Hawkeye will yell at Mustang to do his work, and he'll wait to the last possible second to finish it. Then they wake up and do the exact same thing. Its like a cycle."

"They will too!" She glared at him. "They will decide to act on both of their feelings someday, and when that day comes I will laugh at you."

"I hope you are willing to wait 50 years for that to come," Ed laughed. "They will only admit they are in love when one of them is dying."

"No, they will say something before then. If they havent already," Winry muttered.

"Like Mustang would ever tell Hawkeye he loves her," Ed snorted, laughing at the thought of the womanizer Mustang falling in love with the calm collected Hawkeye.

"He would too!" Winry argued.

"Okay you two, stop it," Al waved his hands to get their attention from ripping each others heads off. "Ed, what do you think will happen?"

"Someone annoying as Mustang will take over being Fuhrer change the military for the better, or I'll kill him. You'll have your body back Al. We'll become even more better alchemist and fill our heads with knowledge, knowledge that will save girls like Nina," Ed smiled as he thought about the future, ignoring all the doubts about him not surviving the fight. "We'll all grow old together, with all our lives going exactly the way we want them too. People on the streets pointing to us, whispering about all of our accomplishments. It would be nice if we all died together too."

"Do you think that that could happen?" Winry asked clarifying when Ed raised an eyebrow at her. "Us dying together?"

"Of course," Ed smiled crookedly. "I promise if you two will."

"Yes!" Al instantly said.

Winry smiled at her two friends. Even though they were all reaching adulthood soon they were still acting like little kids. Making a childhood promise of dying together. That was a silly impossible promise, but still Winry found the idea of them dying together comforting. They had grown up together, being in a world without them would be pure torture. When they left like they always did, her heart broke each time they walked out of that door. She never wanted to be without them. This simple promise would ease her pain.

"Winry?" Al turned to the girl who was lost in her own thoughts. "Are you going to promise too?"

Winry smiled brilliantly. "Yes."

"Good," Ed nodded smiling. "Lets make it a pinky promise."

Winry had managed to fix Ed's automail arm slightly so that he was able to hold up his metal pinky, waiting for the other two to also do so. Winry touched her pinky with Ed's cold metal one, thankful that he wasn't able to feel her heart increase at the contact. Al added in his armor pinky, making them entwine together like branches of a tree.

"Promise!" They all cheered at the same time like they used to when they were little children.

Back then they all had warm fleshy fingers, the warmth had always comforted her. Winry looked down at their joined pinkies. Hers was the only one that was the same, warm and soft. Ed's was cold and metallic. Al's was big, metallic and cute. Winry smiled, thinking that even though they have changed they were the same still. She felt comfortable with them this way. Now the cold was the one that comforted her more than the warmth. And she welcomed the cold feel of her friends, the ones that she would die with. She wouldn't doubt the future anymore, no matter what happened.

**I hoped that you all liked it! I had no idea what was happening until I decided that they should talk about their futures and what will happen when the promise day comes. I thought i did a good job but if anyone thinks I could have done something better please tell me. Review please if you want to! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
